Forum:Fan(n)on
J-Man Zelda Fan has a point. But....TM has a good opinion. It seems that these fanon articles are going to be very..."difficult" to manage. It seems that way.--User:Link in Termina 14:12, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I also aggree with JML, but I think we should sort of "categorize" it. I mean, we shouldn't just dump all of the fanon into one big list, or something.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 14:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I think that sounds like a good idea, Joe.-- User:Link in Termina 19:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) TOE, you see, that is what we are NOT trying to do. So with smaller fanon works we will categorize them and put them in a list of similar fanon, and with larger things we will make there own pages. But, there should be NO fanon section on a characters main page. ...well at least that's my opinion.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 14:09, August 17, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion most of the fanon pages should be taken off of Zeldapedia and put onto the Zelda Fanon Wiki. Especially if it was something clearly made by fans on the internet. I don't think we should keep fanon in simply because it's popular. For example while the Abridged Series might be popular so is the story about a hunted Majora's Mask cartridge. That story has gotten about 300,000 views on YouTube (just slightly behind the Abridged Series). But should that story be included somewhere on Zeldapedia? Also there are several other popular Zelda fanon videos out there such as Four Swords Misadventures, Legend of Zelda: Parody of Time, the Zelda: Dark Sage CG film, and other Abridged Series, all of which are very popular. Should we include all of them or just some? If we won't have all of them what will be our cut off point? 100,000 views 50,000 views, 1,000,000 views? I think it's better to just not have any. An exception I think we can make is if the fanon in question had an impact on the actual series. For example the Hero of Time fan film got a contract with Nintendo to temporarily show it, while IGN's fake Zelda Movie trailer got mistaken for something real on several sites. If we can cite what impact the fanon material had on the series in general (other just a lot of people likening it) than I think it could stay. Otherwise I don't think we should have it. Let the Zelda Fanon Wiki cover the random popular fan videos and such.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 15:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) = Opening this Up again = Okay, since The Legend of Zelda: The Ridiculous Adventures I came to the realization that this forum was never resolved. I went through this forum and listed the key points thank god for my lappy and came up with this list. Key Points * List format like on the fan games page. * Coverage but not too much. * Shouldn't have page for things that aren't Nintendo endorsed. * Or include everything Zelda related. * Since we are an encyclopedia for everything Zelda related. * Non canon material endorsed by Nintendo should have in depth info. * List of various works of notable fanon. * Keep pages for various works of notable fanon. Neil, Hero of Time * If one gets a whole bunch of notoriety then it should be included. * Should we include all or just some (Legend of Zelda: Parody of Time, Zelda: Dark Sage, Four Swords Misadventures, other Abridged Series) What would the cut off point be? * Better not to have any? * Allowed if big enough. Example: ZREO. Things to Think about * Throwing everything onto one page would be sloppy * How much coverage is too much. * If we aren't going to include everything Zelda related, would we have to change the first sentence? * A list would be sloppy as well, unless done in a way like the TP list of locations. * What makes it notable? * Would it be easier to create a little blurb in a list, and then link to the Zelda Fanon Wiki page on it? * The template at the bottom of the editing screen says For fanon, please use the Zelda Fanon Wiki. Input would be greatly appreciated, and as of now, I'll change the speedy delete message to link here. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 16:03, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'd personally like to stop seeing Adamwestslapdog's series while I'm putting my eagel eye out for vandalism.--[[User:Redeadhunter|[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']]25px[[Special:Contributions/Redeadhunter|'Contributions']] [[Special:Editcount/Redeadhunter|'Edits']]]] (talk) 00:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Personnaly I'd like to see the removal of all material that isn't offically licenced products but if thats not the case I'd definetly like to see the information restricted to their own pages, that is to say not have information about Impa in the abrigded series on the Impa page. Oni Link 12:48, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Are we ever actually going to come to a decision on this? It seems like everyone's just repeating each others opinions at this point. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:00, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we should make a voting forum for it Oni Link 16:50, December 2, 2010 (UTC)